UNSC Marine Corps (Earth-5875)
The UNSC Marine Corps is one of the two branches of the UNSC Armed Forces, conducting expeditionary combat operations and military operations supplied by the UNSC Navy, which they also defend from hostile forces alongside important assets and installations. They serve under the UNSC High Command, being one of the two branches of the UNSC Armed Forces. History Origins The United States Marine Corps, founded in 1775, was the precursor to the UNSC Marine Corps. With the start of the Interplanetary War in the 2160, majority of the national governments of Earth and the rest of the Sol system joined together in order to combat the threat of the SDF movement, although initially it proved to be a confusion and disorder duo to the vastly different organizations of each military force, which led the United Nations to brand it the United Nations Space Command in 2163; with the UNSC Marine Corps being formed from Marine and UNSC Navy assets. After the Rainforest Wars, which was caused by numerous Koslovics attacks at the Argyre Planitia on Mars, the United Nations initiated the Mars Campaign in 2163, which saw the first use of the UNSC Marine Corps with a series of strikes against Koslovics. Secession .]] From 2494 to 2525, the UNSC Marine Corps became embroiled into civil war against the Insurrectionist movements across the UEG space. In 2512, the Marine Corps became involved in Operation TREBUCHET, one of the biggest military operations of the UNSC, bent on the dismantling of rebellion in both the Eridanus and Epsilon Eridani systems. The 9th Marine Expeditionary Force was assigned to retake Eridanus II and capture the leaders of the Sovereign Colonies. One of these units, the 21st Marine Division, was massacred during an operation at Elysium, leaving the entire unit killed, as well as the families of the Insurrectionists. The unit's leader, Lieutenant Colonel Josef Ponder, was demoted and wounded. A large Marine battalion, led by Lieutenant Colonel Pablo Aboim was placed in Tribute in 2524 with the support of many AV-14 Hornets, where the Marines performed counter-terrorism activities in the planet's capital, Casbah. Staff Sergeants Avery Johnson and Nolan Byrne were both involved in the conflict, leading to "disastrous" results in mid June, with Byrne's entire team killed in a terrorist attack in a Walmart market in Casbah, which also killed thirty-eight civilians and four insurgents. First Contact War Siege of the Outer Colonies forces on Shanxi.]] The UNSC Marine Corps would have their first encounter with the Covenant in 2525, during the First Battle of Shanxi. The Outer colony Shanxi had a big Marine presence, and they were the first to respond to the alien threat. Soon after the battle, the Corps would be constantly deployed against the Covenant through the Outer Colonies, such as the Shanxi Campaign, which lasted from 2526 to 2531. During the Shanxi Campaign, the Marines established major bases on Shanxi's arctic region, commanded by Sergeant John Forge. The Covenant forces, led by Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee, proved to be more than match for the Marines, killing nearly all the forces present at the base. Forge then rallied Marines from across the region in order to retake the base, which they did. Later, the Marines received more reinforcements, and fought against a Covenant garrison to secure an ancient structure buried in the ice. The subsequent battles of the war, such as the First Battle of Arcadia, the Battle of Vodin, the Battle of Alpha Aurigae, and the Battle of Circinus IV, saw extensive Marine forces fighting alongside the Colonial Marshal Bureau and other police forces to evacuate civilians from the planets that the Covenant attacked. During the First Battle of Arcadia, the Marines received aid of the SPARTAN-II Red Team, which allowed them to repel the Covenant from causing more deaths. After the survivors were evacuated, the Marine Corps launched numerous attacks in an attempt to reclaim the planet. For the following years, the Marine Corps continued to engage the Covenant alongside the UNSC Navy in the Outer Colonies, but the superior technology, numbers, firepower, and tactics of the Covenant proved to be too much. The Marines suffered catastrophic losses, and majority of the Outer Colonies were destroyed by the alien hegemony in the process. Siege of the Inner Colonies The next step became the defense of the Inner Colonies, which soon became targeted and destroyed by the Covenant. The Marines saw a decisive encounter with the hegemony in Sigma Octanus IV, in 2552. When they landed on the planet, all the equipment used by the Marines became useless because of the harsh environments of the surface. During the initial naval engagement, a ''DDS''-class carrier deployed hundreds of warriors to Sigma Octanus IV's northern pole, and took the city Côte d'Azur, killing millions of civilians. .]]The UNSC eventually relocated most of its Marine forces to the defense of Reach, the main colony of the UEG. When the Covenant invaded Reach, bypassing the orbital defenses and ODPs and sending its warriors to both north and south of the planet, the Marines were sent to combat the threat. The Covenant was able to destroy the FLEETCOM Headquarters on Reach, leading their forces to swarm hundreds of Marines with Type-26 Banshees, Type-26 Wraiths, and thousands of footsoldiers, slaughtering most Marine forces. The Marines were then forced to defend orbital generators from the Covenant attackers, using any vehicle they could find. The Fall of Reach waged to become of the most devastating losses for the UNSC Marine Corps and the UNSC in general during the First Contact War. The Marines who were able to survive the Fall of Reach aboard the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] became involved in another decisive engagement against the Covenant, the Battle of Installation 04. There, they partook in many missions, such as securing the crash site of the UNSC Pillar of Autumn, launch guerrilla assaults on Covenant vehicles, establish Alpha Base, and rescue Captain Jacob Keyes from the ''CCS''-class battlecruiser''Truth and Reconciliation''. Some Marines composed a special operations team of ODSTs that infiltrated the ship and captured one of the Covenant's leaders in the ring, Prophet of Stewardship. Most of them died during the battle. Battle of Earth and end of the war during the Battle of Mombasa.]] All that was left of the Marine Corps was relocated to Earth and its ODPs, being fully prepared upon the arrival of the Fleet of Sacred Consecration in the Sol system, which started the Battle of Earth. During the battle, the Marines were present in all of the engagement's locations, such as New Mombasa, Havana, Paris, and Cleveland. Many of the Marine detachments were able to turn the tide in the battles and reclaim the human cities from the Covenant, where they bought enough time for the deployment of reinforcements, such as E2-BAG/1/7 om Old Mombasa. They also participated into the major assault of the UNSC Navy against the Fleet of Certain Fulfillment during the Battle of Voi. Aided by John-117 and Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, the Marines pushed into the Covenant occupied territory and eliminated multiple anti-air vehicles and outposts, later receiving the help of the Swords of Sanghelios to fight xenomorphs during the only time the parasite ever set on Earth. During the last battle of the war, in the Ark, the Marines were aided by Swords of Sanghelios sangheili warriors into destroying the many jiralhanae strongholds, eventually leading them to the Cartographer. Fighting both on foot and in vehicles, the Marines and the sangheili were able to drive the Covenant off, and attacked three energy barriers that protected the Citadel, where the Prophet of Truth was hiding. The UNSC/Swords of Sanghelios alliance then defeated the aerial forces of the Covenant, and finally drove to the Citadel. After John-117 destroyed two Type-47B Scarabs, he and 'Vadam infiltrated the Citadel, where Truth and the last of his forces were killed. The Marines who survived the battle were evacuated to the ''Shadow of Intent'' and returned to Earth before the firing of Installation 04B. Post-war .]]Following the end of the First Contact War, the Marines continued to participate in numerous conflicts against the new rising Insurrectionists and the many Covenant splinter factions, such as in the Battle of Draetheus V, where the Marines helped fending off a Covenant assault against UNSC forces. A large contingent of Marines were assigned to serve aboard the new flagship of the UNSC Navy, the [[UNSC Infinity (Earth-5875)|UNSC Infinity]]. Following the ship's crash-landing on 2563, the Marines joined the SPARTAN-IVs into fighting against the Enclave and Remnant in the Battle of Requiem. One year later, in 2564, when the Infinity returned to Requiem, the Marines returned their fight against the Remnant and Enclave forces with the aid of SPARTAN-IV fireteams. Organization .]] The UNSC Marine Corps is one of the two branches of the UNSC Armed Forces, alongside the UNSC Navy, being a subordinate of the UNSC High Command. The Marine Corps have a seat in the UNSC Security Council, currently under the representation of General Dellert Hogan. The Marine Corps' subordination comes under the Unified Ground Command (UniCom), for the most part, which manages their ground-based operations. Because of the expeditionary nature of the Marine Corps, it also branches with the UNSC Naval Command (NAVCOM), mostly on its UNSC Fleet Command (FLEETCOM), though at the expense of mere token representation. The Marine Corps maintains the UNSC Marine Corps of Engineers. The Corps is evenly split between operating forces and supported establishment, with the latter including recruitment, training, research and development, administrative and logistical duties, while the former performs the basic combat duties. 58% of all Marine forces serve in the operating forces, which are divided among four divisions and four aerospace wings, as well as the required support groups. Alongside the UNSC Marine Corps' conventional lie its special operations forces, consisting of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (ODSTs) and the Hellbringers. ODSTs are specialized in atmospheric to ground operations, dropping in hostile territories through SOEIVs before a main invasion is sent. The ODSTs are some of the most well-trained and well-equipped soldiers in the Marine Corps, able to complete the most difficult assignments in enemy areas, such as the establishment of landing zones for support aircraft. Marine Space Force The entire combat forces are organized into three Marine Space Forces (MSFs), directly answering to the UNSC High Command, and each are given primary responsible of securing areas designated to their divisions, despite their overlapping with other areas duo to the laws of space. The practicalities of their frontier operations lead the forces to operate autonomously in task forces which range in size. Aerospace Wing The Aerospace Wings are responsible for the enabling of aerospace support and air mobility to squads of the Marine Space Force. Most of the elements lying within the Wings are directly linked to each of the MSF divisions. The Wings are divided into three groups: Drop, Tactical, and Support. Drop is designated for ground elements and dedicated support, currently consisting of 10,000 dropships, while Tactical is assigned for reconnaissance, air superiority, and ground attack, closely operating alongside Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Support's main purpose is CASEVAC, search and rescue, as well psyops. Divisions Marine Assault Unit The Marine Assault Unit (MAU) consists of the UNSC Marine combat forces, which are reinforced battalions designed solely for independent deep-space operations, including combat and exploration, far from any UNSC-controlled space to allow logistical support. MAUs have the logistical capacity for thirty days of combat. These combat forces are led by a headquarters platoons, accompanied by a maintenance company, medical units, mostly supplied by the UNSC Medical Corps (MED CORPS), which are attached for non-combatant roles. Additional units for support consist reconnaissance platoons, sniper squads, and engineering platoons, which are also supported by heavy ordinance companies that are attached to heavy fire support and aerospace defense, including anti-air, anti-space, and self-propelled artillery systems. A maximum of four infantry companies provide the MAUs with their weaponry and tactical support, incorporating elements of support such as mortars, anti-tanks, among other heavy weaponry. Rifle Platoon Rifle Platoons are autonomous and small infantry units that partake in independent action on non-linear battlefields. Commanded by lieutenants, these squads are assisted by specialized Auton synthetics which serve in technical, medical and scientific capabilities. These platoons are divided among two sections, which in turn are divided into two squads consisting of four Marines. The smaller sections are led by sergeants and drivers for the unit's M12 Warthogs. The platoons are also assigned a D77-TC Pelican or a UH-144 Falcon from the company's aerospace team. The units' weaponry consists of eight M7057 flamethrowers and UA 571-C Automated Sentry Guns, two ARC-920 railguns, and eighteen M83 SADAR rockets. Squads Rifle squad are composed of four Marines: one Corporal, one Lance Corporal, and two Privates/Privates First Class. These in turn are divided into two fireteams: the Rifle Team and the Gun Team. The Rifle Team is composed of two riflemen or snipers armed with either a MA5B or MA5D assault rifles, as well as BR55HB battle rifles, while the Gun Team is composed of a M56 Smartgun operator and a rifleman armed with either the MA5B or the MA5D. Personnel Thousands of men and women are in the ranks of the UNSC Marine Corps; these ranks are divided between officers and enlisted, with the rank structure being heavily derided from the UNSC's precursor, the United States Marine Corps. Uniform wearing all-black Marine Corps Dress Uniform.]] Marine Corps Dress Uniforms are the standard service uniform used by UNSC Marines, used entirely on ceremonial and formal occasions, heavily reminiscent of those used by the United States Marine Corps. These uniforms range in color, from white-and-blue, to all-blue, to all-black in funeral occasions. The green M3 Pattern Personal Armor is the main armor used by Marines on the battlefield, which comes with camouflage and the Ushuaia Armory's M10 Pattern Ballistic Helmet, heads-up display, motion tracker, and radio systems. The helmets are also mounted with recorders, tactical eyepieces, and ballistic googles. M56 Smartgun operators utilize a M56 combat harness and a Head Mounted Sight on their suits to allow for the operation of the weapon. Non-commissioned officers are recognized by their cover with the UNSC insignia. Some Marines customize their helmet with communication microphones, and their uniforms with backpacks, which carry food and medical equipment, often opting to sport their uniform with sleeves or being sleeveless. Some Marines use black gloves to improve their weapon grip, and most of them use VZG7 armored boots, which is the standard footwear of the Marine Corps. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers use M52B body armor, doubling as armored g-suits, which allow them to safely transport in small ships during atmospheric entries that experience turbulence. Along with their armor come a resilient, fully-visored black helmet, which can withstand incredible amounts of damage and bullets, and as a result, makes the ODSTs much better armored than their normal counterparts. Equipment Infantry weapons squad leader using a BR55 battle rifle.]] The MA5 assault rifle series, manufactured by Misriah Armory, is the standard issue weapon of the UNSC Marine Corps, commonly the MA5B, MA5C, and MA5D variants. Another common weapon are the M41A pulse rifle, and both the BR55 and the BR55HB battle rifles, used as the Corps' standard marksman weapons, alongside the less used M395 DMR. The Marine Corps also use many models of Misriah's M6 handgun series, with the M6G magnum being the most commonly seen variant. Special operation units, such as ODSTs, utilize the M7 SMG, but mostly the M7S SMG, its suppressed version. Snipers issue the SRS99C-S2 AM sniper rifle for anti-personnel operations. UNSC sniper teams consists of one spotter and one sniper. For close-quarters engagements, the M45 and M90 shotguns are the main weapons, with the M739 SAW being used in squad-support engagement. The M41 "SPANKER" rocket launcher and the M83 SADAR are the core anti-armor weapons of the Marine Corps, alongside the less-utilized M6 Spartan Laser, the most expensive weapon in all of the Marine Corps' arsenal. Other heavy weapons include the M56 Smartgun, the UA 571-C Automated Sentry Gun, and the M41 Vulcan for suppressive fire, alongside the XM510 grenade launcher. Both the M7057 and NA4 flamethrowers are used as the standard weaponry of the Hellbringer specialists, while the M9 fragmentation grenade is the Marine Corps' standard-issue hand grenade. Many mines and explosive charges are utilized by Marines. Other weapons include the M363 sticky detonator, the ARC-920 railgun, the M42A scope rifle. Ground vehicles during the Battle of Mombasa.]] The M12 Warthog serve as the main vehicle of the UNSC Marine Corps. It serves in varied roles, from personal mobility, to combat fire-support, to armored patrols. The M12 has numerous variants, such as the M12 Warthog LRVs, armed with either a M41 or M46 Vulcan turrets, the M12G1 Gauss Warthog, armed with a M68 Gauss cannon, or the M12R Warthog, armed with a M79 rocket launcher. The final variant is the M831 Warthog, which, while not featuring any armament, is much faster than its other counterparts. The M274 Mongoose is utilized for ground and Renaissance operations. Heavy vehicles include both the M808B and the M808C Scorpions, both variants of the mainline M808 Scorpion tank, armed with an M512 smooth-bore high-velocity cannon and a M247T machine gun. In smaller engagements, the UNSC Marine Corps use the M850 Grizzly and the M9 Wolverine. Both the M313 Elephant and the M510 Mammoth provides the Marine Corps with troop and vehicular transport, as well as heavy material recovery. The HRUNTING Mark III Cyclops, initially used for repairing duties alongside the Caterpillar P-5000 Work Loader in ships, was fitted for combat as an exoskeleton, alongside the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX Mantis. Aircraft being deployed on a ruined Shanxi city.]]The D77-TC Pelican is the most common aircraft of the UNSC Marine Corps, serving in a multitude of roles and being capable of carrying numerous Marines and armaments, such as Scorpion missiles, Anvil-II air-to-surface missiles, and 7.62mm machine guns. The GA-TL1 Longsword serves as the Marine Corps' primary fighter and tactical bomber, while the AV-14 Hornet serves as the primary light-attack craft, and gunship. AV-22 Sparrowhawks and UH-144 Falcons are also utilized as close air support gunships, which have been heavily upgraded during the First Contact War. AC-220 Vultures are the main providers of air-to-ground support. The air units of the UNSC Marine Corps focus on the drop of vital equipment through many roles, but mainly close-air-support and air interdiction. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Organizations of Earth-5875 Category:UNSC Armed Forces (Earth-5875) Category:Organizations Category:Created by Draft227